


So Wrong, It's Right

by superwh0alock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwh0alock/pseuds/superwh0alock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fantasise about Gabriel from Supernatural, but when he appears in your room you see what he's really like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong, It's Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fand0maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fand0maniac/gifts).



> Aye, first smut in a while, hope everybody that reads it likes it!

You had just woken up from a nap with dreams consisting of- as always- the archangel Gabriel. Or the one from Supernatural, at least. 

"Ugh, I just wish he was real. He would save me from all these idiots that I'm forced to call my family... At least they aren't home. I finally have some peace and quiet." 

With that, you hear a noise behind you. You've heard that noise so many times. "It can't be real," you thought. "I must be going crazy." 

"You're not going crazy, sweetcheeks." 

You turned around to see a handsome looking man. The same man you saw in your dreams all the time. 

"Did you just.. Read my mind? I didn't even know you could do that." 

"Hells yeah I can read minds. Your mind is full of... Geez. You really think of me that way? We just met. But don't worry, we'll get to the good stuff later. I'm Gabriel." 

"I thought you were fictional. On Supernatural. Or am I seriously crazy because I feel crazy right now." 

"I'm real. I can pinch you if you want, I mean I do in your dreams a lot, it seems." 

You blushed. If he could read your thoughts and see what you've been dreaming about him, things are going to get very awkward. 

"I can stop reading your mind if you'd like. And yes, it will get very awkward. But I must admit, if sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged." 

That surely didn't help the blushing. An archangel was.. Hitting on you? Or was it just Gabe being "funny?" Guess there's only one way to find out. 

"So, Sugar Daddy," you said in the sexiest voice you could muster. "How about we take things to the bedroom?" 

"You know we're in your bedroom, like as we speak, right?" Gabe asked, looking around. 

Oh my God, this is already terrible. 

"Oh right, I must've.. forgotten. Silly me," you said, bending over a chair. 

"Are you sure you want this? You haven't even told me your name yet." 

"You should know my name, you'll be moaning it soon." 

He looked at you with a concerned look, as he should've. But as far as you were concerned this was either a dream or you were meeting an archangel. Either way, you were going for it. 

"I'm (y/n)." 

"Oh what a beautiful name. To match those beautiful breas- eyes. Eyes is what I wa-" 

You interrupted him with a kiss. He was taken aback, but kissed you back. His lips tasted sweet, like cherries. Shortly after you started kissing each other, he licked your lips to enter your mouth. You let him and slid your tongue in his mouth as well. He tasted so good, but now it wasn't like cherries. You couldn't put your finger on the taste, though. You got tired of just his mouth, so you started kissing his neck. Even his neck tasted good. You went from his jawline, to nibbling on his ear, down to his neck. You began sucking on his neck, and with that heard a low moan from Gabriel. Every time you sucked on his neck, you would lick the marks. You could tell it was driving him crazy. Finally, he took his shirt off to let you explore his body more. You kissed down his neck to his chest while he ran his fingers through your hair, head thrown back, moaning like crazy. You reached his pants and unzipped them. You looked up at him, asking for permission you knew you were already going to get. He nodded, so you pulled his already hard dick out of his boxers. You kissed the tip and his whole body shuddered. He was soaking with precum, which you licked off. Even his dick tasted good. His whole body tasted subtly of caramel. After licking him from base to tip, you took him in your mouth. He was taken by surprise and bucked in your mouth. You swirled your tongue around him and sucked until he was throbbing. He pulled you off and spoke the first words since you started kissing. 

"No, (y/n), I want to cum inside you," he gasped. 

You agreed by kissing him again. You pulled him to the bed and you both stripped down. He laid you on the bed and you knew what he was doing when he spread your legs. You had dreamt this.. All of this, in fact. He smiled at your realisation and, without speaking, dipped between your legs. He kissed your thighs until he made it to your clit. 

"You're beautiful, you know that?" 

His hot breath hit you as he spoke, making you tremble. Without warning, he inserted a finger into you, then two, all while licking your clit. You moaned, which earned a low growl from Gabe. The vibrations of his noise felt so good. It only made you moan more, saying his name between breaths. Finally, you couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm going to cum, Gabe," you said, holding his hand inside you while you came all over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them seductively. 

"Nobody told me you were this good," you told him. 

"Bitch, please. I was on Casa Erotica. And trust me, we're just getting started," he said with a wink. 

With that he got on top of you and you could feel his still hard dick on your thigh. He looked at you for approval and you nodded (CONSENT IS IMPORTANT, PEOPLE). He slid into you and you gasped, adjusting to his size. You looked into his honey-coloured eyes, but they were dark with lust. He gradually started pumping, but sped up at your request. You were both sweating a lot. He licked the sweat from your neck, which made you moan loudly. Soon, you were both close. 

"(Y/n), I'm getting close." 

"Me..," you couldn't finish the sentence, it all felt so good. You felt his dick twitch inside you. He made a loud, animalistic sound, then you felt his warm cum deep inside you. You came right after. He waited until you were both down from your orgasms to pull out and collapse next to you. 

"That was.. Very good," you said. 

"Was it everything you ever dreamed of?" he asked with a smirk. 

"And more." 

You both laid there in content silence before you spoke up. 

"Why me?" 

"Why you what." 

"You could've gone to anybody who is a fan of yours and had sex with them, but you chose me. Why?" 

"Well, it's kind of complicated. Whenever people think about me, I can tap into it. I saw that you were thinking about me, so I tapped into one of your dreams and I saw how much you wanted to be with me, but not sexually. I saw that you wanted me romantically, emotionally, physically. So I came here because I kinda... Have a crush on you. I hope that's not creepy because I sort of just had sex with you and I also spied on your dreams, so.." 

"No, that's actually fucking cool. And I do want you in all those ways. I feel like I've known you for years, you know? Also, side note. You taste so good. How do you taste like caramel and cherries?" 

"Perks of being an archangel. I suppose since we just met, it's too early to say I love you?" 

"I've said it a thousand times already on Tumblr, so it's nothing for me." 

"In that case.. I love you, (y/n)." 

"I love you, too, Gabriel." 

"Would you like to stay with me? We can go anywhere you want, do anything you want." 

"I would love that more than anything. As long as my family and friends aren't worried that I'm gone." 

"I put a filter on them, so they won't even notice you're gone." 

"Perks of being an archangel?" 

"You know it, babe," he said with a wink. And with that, you were off with him to go everywhere and do everything, you being forever his and him being forever yours.


End file.
